Ragnarok: Valkyrie Uprising
Ragnarök: Valkyrie Uprising is a video game for iOS and Android mobile phones. Its original title is "Ragnarök: Valkyrie Rebellion." Features *Play with friends and meet new friends with the multiplayer function. *Social features include trading and party play for raids and PvP. *Multiple Player vs. Player modes which include a ranking system. *Enjoy the classic Ragnarok Online look and gameplay on your mobile phone. Story 1,000 years ago... After an exhausting 100-year war with the demons, the Normans of Midgard forged a fragile truce with the scourge of the underworld. 40 years ago... Valkyrie Randgris threatened the Norman world using a powerful item stolen from the underworld, the Cursed Stone. Monica from the celestial land of Valhalla defeated Randgris and was able to seal her away, never to be seen again. Today... A mysterious woman has broken the seal, but disappeared in the process. Once again, the dark powers of Randgris and her Cursed Stone are free to terrorize the Norman world once again. Media 라그나로크 영웅의길 프로모션 동영상 라그나로크 영웅의길 프로모션 동영상 (2) 영웅의 길 Ragnarok War of Gods RagnarokBattleOfHeroes.png|Promotional art for the Taiwan version of the game. RagnarokClassicMMORPG.png|Logo for the newest version of the game. DOTMMORPGRagnarokVer2009_logo.png|Logo for the game's re-release. Alternative Names Ragnarök: Valkyrie Uprising has since been renamed Ragnarök: Path of Heroes to coincide with the expansion update. A later expansion in 2013 renamed the game again, this time to Ragnarök: War of Gods.Animoca 2016 Jan. 19 The game was renamed yet again in 2017 as Ragnarok Classic MMORPG.Official Facebook 2017 Dec. 31 In Taiwan, the game is known as Ragnarok: Battle of Heroes (Chinese: RO仙境傳說: 英雄戰役).Taiwan Google Play Store 2016 Aug. 01 Reception Ragnarök: Valkyrie Uprising initially appealed to Ragnarok Online players looking to play the MMORPG on a mobile device. However, the novelty soon wore off once players realized that the mobile game failed to truly capture the RO experience. The playerbase slowly dwindled and the 6 USA Ragnarök: Valkyrie Uprising servers managed by Gravity Interactive (Poring, Mimir, Asgard, Valhalla, Ran, Alfheim) were eventually condensed into 3 servers on 2015 May 12.Official Facebook 2018 Jul. 04 Later that year, the game was shut down entirely in Korea on 2015 November 17 after only 3 years of service.Gravity Shutdown Notice 2016 Jan. 19 As player population continued to decline, the remaining 3 USA servers (Griffon, Ferus, Harpy) were merged into just one about a year later on 2016 October 13.Official Facebook 2018 Jul. 04 Around 2016, the USA version of Ragnarök: Valkyrie Uprising became open to the Asia region with its first server (Acidus). Another Asia server (Kasa) was later added. DOT MMORPG Ragnarok Version 2009 On 2018 June 18, GRAVITY began preregistration for DOT MMORPG Ragnarok Version 2009 in Korea. Almost two weeks later, Gravity Interactive began their own preregistration for the game in North America on 2018 June 29 and launched the game four days later on 2018 July 3.Official DMRV09 Facebook 2018 Jul. 04Official DMRV09 Facebook 2018 Jul. 04 Despite the different name, this "new" game is actually a re-release of Ragnarök: Valkyrie Uprising. See Also *Ragnarok Mobile *Ragnarok Nostalgia References External Links Ragnarök: Valkyrie Uprising *[http://mobile.ragnarok.co.kr/W/ Official Site] (Korea) *[http://warpportal.com/mobile/valkyrie/event.aspx Official Site] (USA) *[http://www.animoca.com/en/product/ragnarok-war-of-gods/ Official Site] (Asia) *[https://www.facebook.com/romobiletw Official Facebook] (Taiwan) DOT MMORPG Ragnarok Version 2009 *[http://event.neocyon.com/dotro/ Official Site] (Korea) *[http://warpportal.com/mobile/dotro/event.aspx Official Site] (North America) *[https://www.facebook.com/dotragnarok/ Official Facebook']'' (Korea)'' *[https://www.facebook.com/DOT-Mmorpg-RO-Version-2009-882645471919545/ Official Facebook']'' (North America)'' ja:ラグナロク：ヴァルキリーの反乱de:Ragnarök: Valkyrie Uprisingpt:Ragnarok: Valkyrie Uprising Category:Licensed Media